With the increased capability to retrieve evidence and obtain biometric data belonging to a group of individuals having attempted or succeeded in carrying out acts of violence or terrorism, there are growing databases managed by many governmental agencies. These databases may contain complete identification of such persons. However, frequently, databases may contain only partial identification of an individual deemed to be at high risk of perpetrating additional acts of violence or terrorism. There is a need for more effective identification of individuals in order to determine whether an individual presents risk if permitted to access an entity, transport, information, location, security organization, law enforcement organization, transaction, services, authorized status, funds, and the like, and optionally, is the person as recorded upon identification presented. The need for more effective identification additionally includes a need to protect the security of the identification information presented by an individual, as well as the privacy of that information.
Embodiments of the present invention may solve one or more of the above-mentioned problems. Other features and/or advantages, which may solve additional problems, may become apparent from the description which follows.